


something as simple as this

by lulu_and_eli



Series: follower celebration drabbles! [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, putting flowers in the other's hair, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: for anon, who let me write whatever!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: follower celebration drabbles! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093742
Kudos: 38





	something as simple as this

“I think the sun is making me more sleepy.”

Lucas lets out a long, loud yawn, and Eliott can see his eyes drooping shut. The sun _is_ bright, at the point in the sky where it’s just about to set, but not quite.

Eliott reaches out to where Lucas is sat in the grass across from him and brushes his hair away from his face. “Do you want to go back home? We can put on a movie and fall asleep ten minutes in, your favorite.”

The chaos that usually surrounds the city has quieted down to a dull roar, just the simple sound of Paris getting ready to go to sleep for the night. The sun has shifted so that it’s positioned in the sky right above Lucas, and it’s lighting him up in a sort of golden haze. Lucas quite literally looks like an angel, with the way the outline of his body reflects the yellow rays.

“No, it actually feels nice out here.” Lucas crawls closer to Eliott, laying down on his back with his head snugly in Eliott’s lap. “I’m just gonna…” Lucas trails off, closing his eyes, curling up his arms on his chest. Eliott smiles widely down at him, at his delightfully soft boy, and his heart feels like it’s going to burst.

“Okay,” Eliott whispers, even though Lucas has already made himself comfortable. Eliott drapes one arm over Lucas’ chest, which rises and falls gently, running his fingers faintly over Lucas’ heart.

Surrounding them are tiny wildflowers growing out of the grass, and Eliott gets an idea. He picks one of the flowers and carefully sticks it in Lucas’ hair, near the crown of his head. It stays there perfectly — really, bless Lucas’ thick hair — and Eliott grins as Lucas remains peacefully still.

Eliott gathers more flowers from as far as his arms can reach without nudging Lucas out of his sleep, placing them all throughout his hair, decorating him with a sea of colorful petals. 

The sun is really setting now, and the sky turns a warm orange hue, mixed with the slightest bits of pink. It makes everything on the ground look as though Eliott were looking through rose-colored lenses.

Eliott takes another look at Lucas’ sleeping face, completely oblivious to what Eliott has done to his hair, and he has to take a picture. He picks up his phone and opens up the camera, positioning it over Lucas’ face, and presses the button.

_Click._

The sound stirs Lucas, and he rubs his eyes as he wakes back up, squinting at Eliott.

“What are you doing?”

Eliott smiles, opening up the photo and handing his phone to Lucas. “Admiring my masterpiece.”

Lucas brings the phone close to his face, peering at the picture. “What the…”

He brings a hand up to his hair, but Eliott pushes it away. “Don’t move them!”

“Eliott, those aren’t even real flowers, they’re just weeds,” Lucas says, but he takes his hand away from his hair regardless and settles further into Eliott’s lap.

“Shhh. You’re hurting their feelings.” 

“Oh, boy.”

Eliott chuckles, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to Lucas’ forehead, and Lucas smiles, reaching an arm back to take Eliott’s hand and holding it over his chest.

“Hey,” Eliott whispers, “Lucas?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you put flowers in my hair too?”

Lucas traces his fingers over each of Eliott’s knuckles, quietly sighing. “After the sunset. Let’s just watch.”

So they do. Later, they’ll switch positions, and Lucas will sprinkle the flowers throughout Eliott’s hair, and Eliott will say it tickles even though he can’t really feel it. They’ll make a bouquet full of the little flowers they picked for each other, keeping it in their windowsill even after they dry up, letting it be a quiet reminder of that evening under the orange sky. But for now, Eliott just holds Lucas close as the sky fades from bright peach to deep blue, admiring the flowers scattered in Lucas’ hair like the stars across the sky, shining just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
